Shadow Strike Force: Heroes from Darkness
by Hope The Victor
Summary: A boy from a Fallen Yakuza family in Metal town sets out to free his town and find those that can help him do it. Could this annouce the Arrival of the 12th Hero Group.
1. Prologue

It wasn't always about the Ginova family in Metal Town.

What you'd find among the steel plated streets would be Metal Yakuza, the family being on top. The Metal Yakuza families owning the streets.

The ones on top of it all? The Steel Dragons, hard as the metal and twice as tough in battle. They owned the streets and no one wanted to mess with them.

It wasn't until Cindrey rose to power that she started wiping out all the Metal Yakuza one gang at a time. By the time she was finished, she wiped out all of em, most of them joining Cindrey to escape her wrath. Yakuza seemed like an empty dream in Metal Town now…

Commotion was in the streets as someone was running through the streets and back alleys of Metal Town after a massive wrecking was done on one of the Ginova out posts. Taking cover in one dark Alley, he stood still as Thugs zipped by him in frenzy.

"Alright…" a young voice said stepping out of the shadows.

This boy was about in his teens with short hair covered by a hat that said 'Dragon' on it. He wore a silver colored shirt with an jacket that was gray and had the Steel Dragon's Mark on the back. He wore a mask soft in appearance to cover his face except his eyes, which were blue, and had sneakers on, he also hat black gloves that covered his hands and his left eye was a bit scarred and red.

"Heh… those Ginovan idiots. One Revelation of Ty Takahashi and they come chasing after me." He joked. "Im wasnt one for dirty deeds… but I can be pretty lethal when i wanna be."

Ty Takahashi

Former Steel Dragon Yakuza Thug

"And that makes one more outpost vandalized with creativity for the list. But I cant be doing this forever. I need to take out Cindrey somehow. Im the only survivor of the Steel Dragons. I cant go down easy." Ty said. "Im not dumb enough to know i cant take em on alone though. Hmm… what should I…?"

"There you are, you little bastard." a thug in a suit with a fedora said as tons of them came out.

"Aw, gimme a break guys. Im just trying to take back the good of metal town, cut me some slack, will ya?" Ty asked.

"The Steel Dragons and all other Yakuza are dead, buddy. Youre the only one left. Join Lady Cindrey and beg for mercy for all the stuff you vandalized, or die quietly." another thug siad.

"Oh, you think im just gonna lay down and let me beat you to death? You got a degree in stupid if you think im gonna go with those options." Ty said with a wisecrack.

"Your funeral kid. Get em!" a thug said as they charged him. Ty knew martial arts, so he defended himself the best he could. As he moved, he felt something well up inside him, as all of a sudden he bursted with red and white steam.

"What the hell…?!" a thug said.

Ty suddenly had a flash, as if he got a revelation instantly.

"What is this…?" he asked as something flashed into his mind.

* * *

A younger Kazuma Kiryu phased into view as the camera zoomed up on him cracking his knuckles and entering a unique fighting pose. With a determined look in his eye at once second, he then started doing some jabs in split second after that, before blasting into his signature Yakuza kick in black and white art. It phased back as he did some more kicks before the sequence ended, etching itself into Ty's Mind.

* * *

It flashed back to him as his eyes were immediately bursted open. At that moment, he realized he was one of them. An Enhanced with the styles of the Dragon of Dojima, Kazuma Kiryu.

"Heh. Fitting because were both dragons…" Ty said.

"What the hell are you talkin about? Die already!" a thug said throwing a punch as Ty saw it coming. Instincts kicking in, he blocked it with one hand and countered by judo flipping him over.

"Oh, i like this!" Ty said.

 **Ginova Thugs**

(Cue -Yakuza 0 - Receive You ~Tech Trance Arrange~ [Awakening Mix])

"I dunno what you just did, but youre going down!" A thug siad.

"No, you guys are goin down, is what's gonna happen." Ty said getting into his own mixed stance with white heat steam pouring off him.

He engaged the thugs with precision blows and kicks, damaging the goons. On occasion, he would sometimes grab one and pull of a backbreaker. He could also use Kiryu's Heat actions, ranging from blasting the thugs with powerful blows or crushing their skulls with both fists, then delivering a knee to the face, knocking them out and collecting their cash.

"Havin' fun yet?!" Ty taunted with some happiness and relaxed himself.

"You little…!" the last remaining thug tried to hit hem before he was countered by Ty, and received a Yakuza Kick to the groin, knocking him unconscious and sending him back onto the ground.

(end song)

"Whew… that was kinda fun." Ty said. "Man, this power is cool but, i dont think i can be a one man army, i need some sort of team, like a strike force, like those guys int he papers. Its a huge world out there, I think i can find some guys who are like me, in the darkness but do the right thing."

He headed out and snuck to the Trans-World Gate.

"I'll be back for ya Metal Town, just as soon as I get some freinds to set you free." Ty said as if he was talking to someone. "Heh, this is gonna be fun."

He jumped into the gate and began his adventure.


	2. Ty and the Sin of Envy

Ty landed in Central City, a place where a lot of the universes converged on equal ground. He started to look around for candidates for his group.

"If i knew searching for members was gonna be this hard, i should've tried to reform the Steel Dragons. But I cant do anything with Cindrey in charge. I need to have guys that take an ass load of punishment, and deal it back. But they dont come often, i dont think…

He stopped to look at a viewing screen of a Boxing Tournament where Heracross was speedily evading and striking an opponent before bringing him down.

"Thats rad…" Ty said as he got another flash.

It showed Kiryu in a boxing state as gang members tried to attack as he easily fought him back with complete ease. This created the Rush style.

"Okay, all I've done is watch boxing videos. Hmm...Maybe I'm thinking this all wrong." Ty said as he looked up most wanted before a name caught his eye. "The Seven Deadly Sins." he said clicking on the link as it showed drawn wanted posters and their names. "These criminals are wanted for the murder of an elite knight and several lower ranked knights. All of them are wanted dead or alive by the kingdom of Liones."

He then started going down the names.

"The Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas. The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane. The Fox sin of Greed, Ban. The Grizzly sin of Sloth, King. The Goat sin of Lust, Gowther. The Boar's sin of Gluttony, Merlin. And the Lion sin of Pride, Escanor. Hmm. Now these are some wicked guys. I dunno if i want them all, or i'd be a wanted man. I should at least get a few… but the question is, what the hell do they look like?!"

He then heard screeching from an alley as some bizarre creatures were besieging a warehouse.

"Ugh, Parasites. They kiss their mothers with those faces? Jeez." Ty said seeing their formed expressions.

The Parasites were attacking an unconscious girl who lied on the ground.

"This one...I can easily take over it. We are the same gender after all." a female one said.

"Indeed. We might be able to secure a feeding spot with this one. But allow me to remove the head first." the male one said forming a blade.

"Hey, uglies!" Ty said getting their attention from all the way at the entrance of the back alleys. "Step away from the lady and do not take her over!"

"This girl belongs to us now, human. You cannot stop us." the female said.

"Gimme a break, you Parasites are all alike, thinking you can just barge into our world and take over whatever you want, thinking you have no enemies." Ty said. "What, you think youre the Alpha of the worlds? Thats hilarious."

"This one will make an excellent food source." the male said as its blades charged at Ty. He blocked them by dodging.

"Come over here and chew on my fists, alien faces." Ty said initiating a Yakuza Zero Style battle.

 **Parasites**

(Cue-Yakuza 0 - Receive You ~Tech Trance Arrange~ Awakening Mix)

"You cannot beat us, human." the female one said.

"Yeah, I've heard this all before." Ty said invoking his Heat for Dragon of Dojima Style.

Both Parasite dashed from the side of the alley with the girl on it to where Ty was and engaged him, fighting off their blades as he was running down the alley. He then looked into the trash to see come chemicals. "Let's have a little chemical warfare!" he shouted tossing a bottle of clear liquid into the air as the male one slashed it. The liquid splashing into its inside as it burned and screamed in pain.

"Like that?!" Ty said whaling on the male before executing one of Kiryu's Heat Actions, dealing two palm strikes, then dealing a barrage of hits before blasting the male with a Yakuza Kick, smashing its head open and defeating it.

"Ughh…." i groaned before its head shriveled up as the body fell dead.

"Die!" the female said as its blades went right for Ty.

"Yeah, not the best idea." Ty said countering her and grabbing her arm. He then did a Lucha spin into a Wristbreaker, making the female screech in pain as she dropped to the ground. "Goodnight, sweetheart!" ty said bashing her head in with his boot.

"Ahhhh." it screamed before its head also shriveled up and lied there dead.

(End Song)

"Mmm…." the girl on the other side with the orange clothing started to stir and got up.

"Hey, youre up!" Ty said running to her. "You missed one heck of a butt kicking and….what the?!" Ty was close to the girl when he realized she wasn't normal at all.

She actually measured approximately 30 ft up close, she wore a short-sleeved one-piece orange suit, boots with five crossed laces that extend almost up to her knees, and two fingerless gauntlets of a blue-grey leathery material covered in shiny steel stud armbands.

"HOLY CRAP, YOURE A GIANT!" Ty reeled back in shock, snapping her wide awake. SHe looked around.

"Oh. I'm safe. I knew you'd save me, Captain!" she cheered as she grabbed Ty and started cuddling with him.

"Gah, whoa, hey Easy there! Whatever your name is..!" Ty said.

"Huh?" she said before seeing Ty. "Ah! Imposter!" she said smashing him down into the ground. "What have you done with the Captain?"

"Ow, my back…" Ty groaned looking up at her curvy figure, most notably her right thigh, which had a serpent emblem on it. "Thats the serpent symbol…!"

Ty quickly but two and two together. "Wait a second, YOURE Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy?! No freakin way!" he said as her title appeared.

Serpent Sin of Envy

Diane

"Yes, but I have no clue who you are." Diane said.

"Uh… Im Ty, of the Steel Dragon Yakuza. FOrmerly anyways…" Ty said. "And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Forest of White Dreams right now?"

"I was, but then some weird stuff happened and I suddenly ended up in this strange village with large castles and horseless chariots. I was hoping to sleep in this metal cave but then those weird monsters attacked me." Diane said.

"Huh. Normally this would be about the time where you get found by Meliodas and Elizabeth. They did find you right? And you…" Ty asked.

"Gah! I was sent here when Captain was still with that...Gah! I left him alone with that other woman!" she said as she started stomping around in panic and hitting nearby buildings.

"Aw hell…" Ty said as she was crying as well.

"Its not fair! I finally get to see him again and after i leave for one second, he goes to find another woman to share his world. Why betray me like this?" Diane cried.

"Yikes!" Ty said avoiding some rubble. "Hey! Can you calm down and try not to destroy the whole city, please?!"

"How can i?! He left me behind for that other girl to look for the other sins on their own goody lonesome! For all I know, I could be the only one in this weird world!" Diane said.

"Stop! Please! Stop! I'll...I'll...I'll find the rest of the sins!" Ty shouted as Diane stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"Look, I know you guys are wanted for all that stuff. If i helped you find the sins… i'd be a wanted man more than i am already. The other SIns are still in Liones i bet. Meliodas will find them, and… once he has them he might already know where you are if you stick with me and come to us." Ty said.

"Stick with you? For what?" DIane asked.

"Id better give you the rundown. Back where im from in Metal Town, theres this Family of Gangsters called the Ginova Family. Its Run by Cindrey, and she's put a stranglehold on the town, wiping all Yakuza out of the city. Im the last man standing, and I wanna put up a fight. But i cant do it alone. I know you and the other sins aren't exactly heroes because of the whole Holy Knight thing…" Ty said.

"What are you talking about? We knew exactly what we were doing." Diane said.

"Huh?" Ty asked.

"We never killed our leader. He was already found dead when we found him." Diane said.

"So you were framed by the Holy Knights, and you were separated, either sealed or forced into hiding!" Ty concluded. "The Holy Knights are the bad guys here, not you and the Sins!"

"I'm not sure if its all of them. But...I know at least one of them had to have done it." Diane said.

"Look, I cant fight the Ginova family alone. I need people at my side for what's coming, the war against Cindrey… and Lucius…" Ty said. "I wanna fight with my pride as a Steel dragon on the line. Even if i only have one sin with me, im sure by the time we do some damage, the others will come running to help! So uh… is it okay if I become your Captain?"

Diane was unresponsive before her eyes lit up and she smiled wide. "All right, captain! Until Meliodas returns, I'll follow you." she said.

"Nice." Ty said.

"We need a name for this group though. If we need more, what do we call ourselves?" Diane said.

"Hmmm…." Ty said before getting a revelation. "I got it! If we come from dark places, yet were still heroes on the inside, its like were on the side of good in the shadows. We'll be called…!"

Group 12: Shadow Strike Force led by Ty!

Ty's image, in purple and white, appeared on the Prophecy along with Diane's image and a few shadowed figures behind them.

"Im so glad you agreed to add the other Sins and my Captain to your group, Captain!" Diane said cuddling him gain.

"Take it easy. Even though we have the powerful Seven Deadly Sins, we need more than that. We still need a few more members on the team. I have some good candidates, like Celty...no not her. She wouldn't join a group, especially considering what's been going on as of late." Ty thought. "Wait...that may not be my only lead. There have been tales of a small group that fought alongside a woman who was the Lord of Calamity. Perhaps I need to start with the remainder of them."

"Uh...okay?" Diane said with a thumbs up.

"I'll spare you the humiliation of not knowing what I'm talking about." Ty said as Diane sighed in relief.

"Well, let's go. And uh… try not to cause too much damage." Ty said.

"Im a 30 ft giant, what can you expect not to go wrong?" Diane asked.

Ty couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as the two set off once again as the Shadow Strike Force.


	3. A Diamond in the Rough

The first stop Ty and Diane went was to Interdimensional Communication and You to pick up a set of communicators, which Ty ordered months ago for the Steel dragons. He also got a call from Meliodas, which Diane was happy to hear.

"Hello? Man, speaking into this thing is weird…" Meliodas said.

"Yeah, I can hear you. This is Meliodas, ri…?" Ty stared.

"Captain! Are you safe? Oh, i wont forgive you for abandoning me!" Diane said.

"Abandoning you? What are you talking about? This weird light shined and you just vanished." Meliodas said.

"So that's it." Ty said. "Look. I am willing to give Diane over if you and the rest of the sins agree to help me."

"Let me guess….its revenge isn't it?" Meliodas asked.

"How did you…" Ty said in surprise.

"I know a thing or two about revenge. I'll be glad to help with it." Meliodas said. "But im in the middle of getting the other sins. So like you said, once youre raising enough hell, I'll come running with the rest of us. Trust me when I say...we'll be there to get your back."

"Thanks Melodas. And it just sweetens the deal knowing i have royalty in the mix. Aint that right, Elizabeth?" Ty asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes!" Elizabeth said. "I may not be able to fight like Lord Meliodas and the others… but i'll do my best to help in any way i can!" Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth

Lost Princess of Liones

"Sounds perfect. Now, I gotta hang up now. I need to get more people to ally with me." Ty said. "Hope to meet the other sins soon." he said hanging up.

"You diddnt get me a chance to talk to the Captain." Diane said huffing.

"You already did. And come on, hes not gonna do anything with Elizabeth. Now, lets find some more allies to befriend." Ty said.

They began walking around Central City to find suitable members, and a vehicle.

"So, Liones was never really considered part of the past universe?" Ty asked.

"No. From what Merlin would tell us, its closer to the Magic Universe. Liones isn't as big a kingdom as Camelot but its still a symbol of hope and light in all of Britannia." Diane said.

"Thats pretty neat. Though it would be obvious considering races on your world, even your own Giant clan, use magic." Ty said.

"While humans can use magic, lots of other races can. Though it can lead to conflict like the Great Holy War." Diane said.

"Yeah… yeah I get it. I just hope i dont get the wrong idea with most people. They'll think im in league with you guys since im in a deal with wanted criminals." Ty said. "Not that you guys are bad or anything, but your posters went all over the universes."

"Well, even though we were framed. Murdering a high ranking Holy Knight is a pretty huge crime." Diane said.

As they were walking, a group of bounty hunters spotted the two.

"Ah hah. Theres one of the bounties, boys." one said.

"Those three info dealers were right. DIdnt seem right to pay three nerds, but their info was correct, one of the Sins is in this city." the second said.

"Just to be sure, lets get that Yakuza guy too." a third said.

"Lets get em!" the first said as they charged but the leader immediately slammed into a familiar high school delinquent with an open jacket, a few badges, and an immediately recognizable pompadour.

"Hey, watch it you! Get outta the way you stupid biker hair moron!" the second said.

"What...did you just say?" he asked the three of them. 

"Didnt you hear him? Take your stupid pompadour and get outta our way!" the first said.

"What did you just say about my hair?!" he asked as an arm appeared and smacked the first right across the face, making him blow his position.

"What the?!" Ty said. "Bounty hunters? And who's that guy?"

"Never mind that! Look!" Diane said noting something coming out of the boy, a pink and silver humanoid.

"A Stand?" Ty said.

"Crazy Diamond!" he shouted as the stand began pummeling the second guy.

"DORARARARARARARA! DORA!" it shouted pummeling the guy before sending him into a building completely unconscious.

"You little Punk…!" the third charged in with a knife before caught by Ty before Crazy Diamond had any time to react. Ty broke his arm and did a shoulder throw, sending him to the pavement as Ty gave him a curb stomp for good measure.

"Urgh… gh!" the first said as his face was being fixed in an odd way. "What the?! What did you just do to me?!"

"A stand that heals?" Ty asked, disregarding the fact before punching the guy again, beating him unconscious.

RETIRED!

"Let's get outta here. This guy isn't worth it!" the first one said grabbing the other two as they ran.

"That was amazing!" Diane said.

"Wait, Crazy Diamond… just...who are you?" Ty asked.

"Eh? Its Josuke Higashikata. I take it this isn't Morioh anymore is it?" he asked.

"No it is not. Wherever that is…" Diane said.

"By the way, is this your Stand? Pretty cool." Ty asked.

"Huh? Whats a 'Stand'?" Diane asked.

"I think its an astral projection of someone's spirit, and theyve got crazy abilities. But the thing is only other users are supposed to see them. But recently its been shown that they can be seen on other worlds." Ty said.

"So that's it. I'm in another world." Josuke said. "Hmm. Feels like I've said that before. Must have just been a passing thought."

"So you just came form Morioh right? Thats a crazy town, from what i hear." Ty said.

"Crazy?" DIane said.

"Oh yeah. If you know where to look, place is full of Stand Using teens. Sometimes they use em for really weird and crazy deeds. I even heard there was this Manga Artist who actually can rewrite someone." Ty said.

"You're talking about Rohan. I'm surprised people have heard about the stands since its pretty quiet." Josuke said.

"I have my ways. Say...can I ask you for a favor?" Ty asked.

"What kind of favor?" Josuke asked with an eyebrow raised.

"If you and your friends are up for it, I'd like you to help me take back my town and stop Cindrey Ginova and the rest of the family." Ty said.

"I see. This is about some sort of revenge isn't it?" Josuke asked.

"Uh...yeah. Its mostly revenge." Ty said.

"All right. I'll give them a call and when that time comes they'll come running." Josuke said. "We've been staying in a motel in town since ending up here."

"What for exactly?" Ty asked.

"We just ended up here somehow. No clue how." Josuke said.

"I see. Maybe somethings happening thats bringing people from other worlds here." Ty asked.

"It was the same for me too." Diane said.

"Huh? Something weird is definitely going on." Josuke said.

"Yeah. Definitely." Ty said as they walked down the streets as they saw a young woman walked past them with bright pink hair and hearts on her clothing. "No way!"

"What? Someone you know?" Josuke asked.

"That woman...that's Aphrodite, the genre general of the Romance Branch!" Ty said. "She never leaves Metal Town."

"So why is she here?" Diane asked.

"EIther looking for me, or something else. She doenst seem to recognize me though…" Ty said.

"She's going into there." Josuke said pointing to a coffee shop.

"We should follow her." Ty said. "Somethings up."

They followed her to the coffee shop as she took a seat as a decaf was delivered to her.

"So her master plan is to just have a drink?" Diane asked.

As she sat there, a person in a trench coat entered as they sat across from her.

"There you are. I was afraid you were gonna be late, sweetie." she said in a cutesy voice.

"Hey, its all good. I was just cleaning up from that incident with Shadaloo." the person said as they took off their hat. With their face shown, it was Amadeus Flux.

"Amadeus Flux." Ty said.

"That guy whos always on the news these days?" Josuke said.

"Yeah, hes supposed to be on the straight and narrow now, but what is he doing meeting with Aphrodite?" Ty asked.

"Maybe it's a date?" Diane asked.

"Please, that cannot be…" Ty said before seeing the two share a kiss. "Oh…"

"Happy 1 year anniversary." Flux said.

"Oh you treat me well." Aphrodite said.

"Well, this is weird to say the least.." Ty said.

"We should go in, find out whats goin on." Josuke said.

"And ask them questions? Well, she rarely gets any info in town, so i doubt she would know who i am." Ty said.

"I'll go in with ya." Josuke said as they went inside.

"Oh sure, leave me to stay and watch because im too big to fit in the shop." Diane pouted as she spied on them.

"So, how goes the...reformed act?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'll admit, its been taxing. If it hadn't been to those businesses I bought through my charity, I'd be in the poorhouse by now." Flux said.

"So people back in town are right to be cautious, he is hiding something.." Ty whispered.

"Yeah, i can tell." Josuke said.

"So, I think I should tell you that our Miss Cindrey has been having problems. Bursts of psychic power keep erupting out of her and causing rifts to open on other worlds." Aphrodite said.

"Is that so? Hmm. I was afraid of this. Her power is building up too much. She's not letting out enough of it. Probably from lack of fighting. We could just let her go as she pleases until the power destroys her inside and out, but then again, the explosion will destroy the world she stands on as well." Flux said.

"I was thinking we could let your 'friends' handle it. Hope has been busy bringing down the other genre Generals." Aphrodite said. "Oh, he always was a charmer at first. WHen he was still in the family, id try and give him flowers. But now…"

"He's become a big annoyance. I know. Recently, Hopeless has been trying to prove I'm still evil. Sad for him there's nothing to use as proof. But its too early for that. We both gotta stick to the plan and let CIndrey go the course until she kills Father Ginova. After she becomes head...that's when we deal the blow and I step in as the hero. Then you and I can finally get married and go on our tropical honeymoon." Flux said.

"Yes… our honeymoon." Aphrodite said looking away in thought. "Oh Hope, i know youre trying your best. I didnt ask to be engaged to Flux, but… he forced me too."

"Aphrodite….that is some great acting!" Flux said.

"Oh stop." she said giggling. "Its just in case he catches us together."

"Good point. That moron catches us together, he'll know something's up and never stop hounding me." Flux said.

"Okay, i think weve heard enough…" Ty said, knowing they've got an edge now.

"Yeah. We better go…" Josuke said.

"And just where do you think youre going, Yakuza Boy?" Aphrodite asked making them stop.

"Crap." Ty said as he ran to the door but found it locked.

"Nice try. I actually own this shop." Flux said pressing a button as mounted gatling guns came out of the walls.

"You wont get away with this. Hope may not have any proof of you facade but now we do." Ty said.

"Oh please. No one's gonna believe a Yakuza. Especially one who is about to get shot up." Flux said.

"Aim for the pompadour kid. He has a heart theme going on." Aphrodite said.

"Anything for you, baby." Flux said. "So, any last words?" he asked before a stone spire broke through the shop as Diane quickly grabbed Ty and Josuke and ran off. "Damn it!"

"That was close. I thought he was gonna shoot you guys up." Diane said as she ran across the city.

"Guess he doesnt know the big things comin until its too late. Nice save by the way." Ty said.

"Its no trouble at all… General." Diane said.

"General?" Ty asked.

"Meliodas is already the Captain, so i figured since youre our new leader...maybe one higher than him?" Diane said.

"That works just fine." Ty said. "But what in the world was that?"

"My Creation magic, a magic that manipulates the earth. Only usable by the Giant Clan." Diane said.

"So what now?" Josuke asked. "This goes way deeper than you first thought."

"We find a vehicle and get outta here. Flux will have the authorities all over the city by nightfall, us fugitives. Hes got a lot of power to do so." Ty said.

"Would that thing work?" Diane asked pointing to a heart covered ship.

"That's Aphrodite's ship." Ty said before getting a big grin. "Perfect."

"Hijack it?" Josuke grinned.

"Hijack it." Diane responded.

"Lets go!" Ty said.

They boarded the ship immediately. It was big enough for Diane to fit in the loading bay as Josuke and Ty manned the bridge.

"Hope Aphrodite wont mind if we borrow this!" Josuke said.

"Nah, she'll have flux fly her around. Dark Cruisers much more roomy." Ty joked. "Hang on, were riding this baby to Future City!"

The ship was soon floating in the sky as Flux and Aphrodite caught up. "My ship!" she shouted as it took off. "And I just got it repainted."

"Damn. I gotta get the reward out for that loser now." Flux said dialing some numbers. "This has become a pretty bad day."

"Not all bad. Wanna know a secret?" Aphrodite asked as she whispered into his ear. "I overheard Cindrey this morning. The plan to assassinate Father Ginova is almost ready." she said as Flux grinned.

"Best thing I've heard all day." Flux said.


	4. The Esscence of Imperfection

In the skies of the Future Universe, the ship that was taken by Ty and his group has appeared in them.

"Okay...doesn't look like anyone's chasing after us. So, why pick this...Future City place to escape to?" Josuke asked.

"While power is important, I need a tech expert. The security around the Ginova family homestead is crazy tight. I need someone who knows how to hack a computer. And the Future Universe has the most intelligent techies this far in the nexus." Ty said.

"I dunno if we can find one. The most we could do is not have a clear target on our back." Diane said.

"Yeah, Flux did bounty us, so no one would wanna work with us now." Ty said. "But Not all of us." Ty said as he and Diane looked at Josuke.

"Why are you two lookin at me?" Josuke asked.

"Look, I can't show my face and neither can Diane or else we'll be swamped with police. Just go out like normal and try to find someone who knows their way around a computer." Ty said.

"Fine." Josuke said as they landed and he walked out. As he marched out, he saw the futuristic city. "Hmm. Not a bad place." he said as he saw the sidewalk moving right under his feet.

He walked about the city before arriving at a park. "At least nature hasn't taken a dive to extinction." Josuke said before seeing the hero statue. "What in the…"

"That's the hero statue." said a young girl beside him. "It depicts a group of random people who came to our city and saved it from an enemy." she said pushing her glasses up. "A lot of people look up to them."

"Yeah? I guess you do too?" Josuke asked.

"I do. They're brave and saved lots from the enemy." she said. "They and I and you, we got one thing in common. Neither of us are from this world."

"Huh?" Josuke asked.

"Its true. I'm from another world, same as you." she said. "My name is Gale, I was living in this world as an assistant to a good scientist before his passing."

"No kidding. I'm Josuke." he said as they shook hands. "So, are you...good with computers?"

"No...but I know something that is. Follow me." she said leading Josuke down a moving sidewalk towards an old building. "No worries. This place is abandoned."

"Thanks. So whats in here?" Josuke asked.

"It was a second lab for my superior before his...passing. Anyway...let me activate the computer." she said as they entered the empty place as she was accessing the computer as it turned on.

"Welcome, Gale." it said in a male voice.

"Morning Echo. Josuke, this is Echo, my superiors best AI creation." Gale said.

"A talking computer, huh." Josuke said.

"Its an AI. A program. If you want tech help, he is what you need." Gale said.

"Thanks kid. You're pretty smart for a little kid." Josuke said.

"Thanks but...I'm 22." she blushed as Josuke looked surprised.

"Oh...sorry." Josuke said.

"No worries. Happens all the time." Gale said before they heard the doors open as walking in were people in masks with tools. "Oh no."

"Uh...what's going on?" Josuke asked.

"A raid, boy. Move. We're tearing apart everything in here." one of them said.

"I told you to leave here." Gale said.

"Please. Like we would listen to some little kid." another said as they laughed.

"Fine...you leave me no choice." Gale said as she starting inhaling air. Josuke and the men looked in shock as he body was starting to expand and grow larger.

"What the hell?" one of them said as Gale was towering over all of them with a massive body as she glared at them.

"Move….now." she said in a deep voice.

"She's just a big balloon men. Pop her open!" the leader said as they charged in.

"Well then…" Gale said.

"Don't bother." Josuke said standing in front of her. "I don't want you bastards messing with some girl." he said.

"Yeah? What are…" one of them said before a fish hit him. The fist belonged to Crazy Diamond.

"You were given a warning...now I'm gonna make you leave in ambulances!" Josuke shouted as Crazy Diamond was going berserk on the men.

"Lets get outta here!" one said as they retreated.

Gale let out a deep breath as her clothes were all stretched out as she went over to a makeshift closet. "Well, I didn't expect you to be a stand user. Guess there was no need for that intimidation technique after all." she said slowly changing out.

"I get you were only trying to intimidate em. I was a bit surprised. You some sort of balloon or somehting?"

"Sort of. Before my boss met his death, I was a test subject for a special project. A way to implant powers from Devil Fruits, Magic and Quirks into people. The Artificial Enhanced Project. I was supposed to gain the powers of a Sky Dragon Slayer, but because my DNA didn't quite work with it, my body altered the power. I can intake massive amounts of air and make myself expand and grow larger. They couldn't remove the power cause it already merged with my genetic code so the attempt was deemed a failure and the place was abandoned." Gale said.

"So it only works as if youre intimidating someone?" Josuke asked.

"Yeah. A lot of the gangs in Future City are spineless, so just making myself larger usually scares them off." Gale said as she finished changing.

She was now wearing a plain shirt with labcoat and shorts. "So, after what happened, I've been living her. Course I'll have to move out soon since I don't have a job."

"Well...maybe there is someplace you can go. What if you work under someone who can pay you handsomely." Josuke asked.

"Hmm. I suppose I should go with that. I need a job and if I stay here I'll just be hit by more gangs." Gale said pressing a button on the computer as a CD came out. "Fine. I'll take it. I just need time to pack my things."

It was a few moments later that Josuke was showing Gale to the two as she walked by.

"So...I guess things went well." Ty said as she inserted the cd and began working. 

"Yes they did. This girl is perfect. She has a working program that can hack that security and she has the knowhow to work it." Josuke said.

"Quiet please." Gale said busy working.

"Alright, thats perfect. Wecome to Shadow Strike Force, Gale." Ty said.

"Thank you. You havent exactly told me what youre after though." Gale said.

"Well, you see… I'm trying to take my town back from the Ginova Family." Ty said.

"Ginova huh? That's a very tall order. There's a 10 percent chance of making it out alive." Gale said. "Though taking into account soilders, generals, even the family...it goes to 5 percent."

"Oh great…" Ty said. "Well it doesn't matter. Odds don't determine everything."

"The words of a courageous idiot." Gale said.

"Hey, you could at least have a little faith in me." Ty said before getting an idea. "But… I think what you were empowered with just gave me a crazy idea."

"What is that?" Diane said.

"Ever heard of the Guild called Sabretooth?" Ty asked.

"Sabertooth. I know of them. They were originally Fiore's strongest guild before their loss to Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games." Gale said.

"This might be a little crazy, but i think we need a little light to brighten things up, some shadow to cover us up… and maybe add a little spice of Demon Woman." Ty said.

"Wait, youre not thinking…?" Diane said.

"Listen, there are pros for this sort of thing." Ty said. "Im gunning to get Sting, Rouge and Minverva to join."


	5. Sabretooth

The ship was moving across the sky as fast as lightning as it was headed for Earthland, specifically towards Fiore.

"We're approaching the city where the Sabertooth Guild is located." Gale said.

"Good. Don't slow it down one bit." Ty said.

"So, you sure these Sabertooth guys will come and join our cause." Diane asked.

"Dont know. But im pretty sure they'll wanna brawl because of my bounty and yours." Ty said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But they do have many strong mages. It is an ideal place to start recruiting." Gale said.

"I'll just talk with the guildmaster and we can just talk before any fighting starts." Ty said. "And the guildmaster is…"

"Current Guild Master: Sting Eucliffe." Gale said.

"Stings the Guildmaster? Oh, this should be a blast…" Ty said.

"Was that sarcasm?" Josuke asked.

"Yes. He became guildmaster after defeating the previous one, Jiemma. All in order to reinstate one Yukino Agria." Gale said.

"This is gonna be hard." Ty said as they landed in front of the guild hall. "But...nothing worth trying ever is."

He, Josuke and Diane exited the ship as they approached the hall, slowly opening its doors as sitting in a chair was a young man with short blond hair.

"So...you dare to enter Sabertooth?" he asked.

"Yes. And I…" Ty said.

"Silence! You...lead guy. Take off your clothes down to your underwear." he said.

"What? No, im not doing that." Ty said.

"I want you to do it and then….put these on!" he said tossing to him a pair of swim trunks.

"Okay, what the hell kinda guildmaster enstates these orders?" Ty asked,.

"One who has a pool inside his guild!" he said standing up as lights shined down showing a large pool in back with their members enjoying themselves. "Come on! Join in!"

"As Much as we;d like too, well just hang out at poolside and talk." Ty smiled. "Man, i thought you were trying to punish me or something. So, youre Sting, right?"

"Yeah. I am. See, Sabertooth ain't what it was a year ago. Things have changed." Sting said as he jumped into the pool.

"So, youre not a guild thats in it to win it anymore?" Josuke asked.

"Nah. All we want to do is establish friendships with our fellow guilds." Sting said. "We aren't a bunch of jerks like we were back them."

"Yeah! You tell them, Sting!" said a small red cat.

"DId… did that cat just talk?" Josuke said.

"Yup. thats an Exceed, most notably stings. His names Lector." Ty said.

"So, whats your name, New guy?" Lector asked.

"Ty Takahashi. I used to be a former thug for a Yakuza Gang back in Metal town. Now im just trying to take my town back from Cindrey."

"Is that it huh? I tell ya. All these times, its about the Ginova Family and the Alvarez Empire nowadays." Sting said stretching.

"Yeah, yeah the Alvarez. Those guys are wicked strong mages. Whole reason Makarov disbanded Fairy tail." Ty said.

"For a former street thug, you get good off world info." Sting said.

"Got my ways." Ty siad.

"Yeah. A lot of Fairy Tail have started coming back together now. They're rebuilding their guildhall as we speak." Sting said.

"Yes. Though, I suppose we did miss Fairy Tail a little." said a young girl with short white hair.

"Yukino, right?" Ty asked.

"Yes. I'm Yukino Agria, a Celestial Spirit Mage." she said.

"Well aint that something." Ty said. "Look, I just came to ask for a favor if you guys could help me out with something. But since youre the guildmaster, Sting, i dont think you'll be in a position to help out. Someones gotta run this place." Ty said.

"That's a lotta crap man. Who says I won't wanna help out?" Sting said getting up and stretching.

"Wait, youre coming along?" Ty asked.

"Of course i am, man. You wanna take down the big girl? Im right behind ya, even though it may be for revenge or something…"

"I dunno why every body…" Ty said. "Look, most people think i want revenge for the Steel Dragons, but that aint me. I want payback, sure. But Cindrey needs to go to Universal Prison. Its the same with what i found out about Amadeus Flux. Hes in league with her, planning to Assassinate Father Ginova, then her so he can step in as the hero. God… im a Yakuza anyway, and Aphrodite said no one would believe me…"

"Well we believe but I don't no one else will. All you got is words. You don't have anything physical to back it up." Sting said.

"But how can i get any thing on that jerk? Hes covered his tracks so much." Ty said.

"You don't have to expose him to beat the crud outta him. Forget trying to show his true nature, just teach him a lesson." said a woman with long black hair and blue dress.

"You tell em, Minerva." Lector said.

"Yeah, yeah, youre right. Im a Yakuza, and Yakuza dont expose people. We make em pay up. And thats what im gonna do. Whos with me?!"

"I guess i am." Sting said.

"I wouldn't mind joining in." Yukino said.

"I'll go with it." Minerva said.

"Me too, man!" Lector said.

"Okay, thats four. Maybe two more?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, you wanna recruit Rogue and Frosch too, right? They're in the garden by the graves." Sting said.

"Graves?" Ty asked.

"They're makeshift graves that honor our dragons, Weisslogia and Skiadrum, who gave up their spirits and revenge to save Fiore." Sting said.

"Oh, right. I'll go get em." Ty said.

"We'll be ready to go as soon as I tell Olga to hold down the fort for me." Sting said.

"Heh. You goin in your trunks?" Josuke asked as Sting was a little embarrassed.

"Hey, shut up!" Sting shouted as the guild was laughing.

Ty was walking out into the garden where he saw a young man with black hair before a grave with a small green cat in a pink frog suit beside him.

"Skiadrum...I thank you for everything." he said. "Were it not for all of you, no magic would be here. I owe you many thanks."

"Yeah. Frosch owes them too." said the small cat.

"Huh. So you really are the exact opposite of Sting." Ty said getting their attention. "Though its no surprise. Hes LIght, youre darkness. Youre, Yin and hes Yang."

"Heh. Is that so?" Rouge asked getting up.

"I assume you and your froggy buddy heard everything inside." ty said.

"Yes. We have. And we ponder whether to help you or not." Rogue said.

"Huh? Why?" Ty asked.

"While some of your intent is noble...the other seems to make is question you. We speak of your want for revenge." Rogue said.

"Oh…" Ty said.

"Why do you need to hurt the Cindrey girl? Can't we all just make friends instead?" Frosch asked.

"I dont know why everybody…" Ty said. "Look, i get it. You two see vengeance in me. I don't blame you. Cindrey wiped out every last trace of Yakuza in Metal town. I was the only one left because… someone gave his life to save mine."

DIane, Gale, Sting, Minerva, Josuke and Lector all watches as Ty admitted it.

"Because we were steel dragons, we were in a partnership with the Metal Demons. When the Great Purge was announced, Cindrey had the Genere Generals take no prisoners, anf burn our compound to the ground. I was gonna die, but then the leader of the Metal Demons, not Ferric though, but the one before him, Lead. I'll never forget his determination as he stood there like an iron wall, taking all of their hits. He died standing there, never letting a single attack move past him. He was amazing." Ty said.

"I see." Rogue said before standing up. "Fine. I will help you."

"And wherever Rogue Goes, Frosh goes too." Frosh said.

"Thanks guys." Ty said before going back to the others.

"So, you think we're ready to move on now?" Diane asked.

Ty Nodded. "Yeah, at any rate…. Guess were all here."

"You mean we dont have to get any more?" Josuke asked.

"No. The reason of this Shadow Strike force is to gather heroes who are special. They come from Dark Places, but still, they can do good even though they are underestimated. We all are from those times. And now… were all here." Ty said. "Now, we lie in wait. The time to strike against the family is drawing closer and closer. We wait in Metal City. And when the time comes...it'll be our time to strike against them." he said grinning.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Sting said.

"You dont think any of the other hero groups will get the wrong idea about us, do you?" Jousuke asked.

"If they think we arent ready, we just prove our strength as who we are. Thats our duty as the Shadow Strike force!" Ty smiled.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

Shadow Strike Force

Group Complete!


End file.
